Tonight
by Queen of Crack
Summary: A party in full swing in Fairy Tail could never mean a good thing right? Well, one couple seems to like it. Song fic and the song belongs to 'Fun'


Hi Hi Fanfiction readers!

I am finally back with another story and I am ultimately pissed off right now! Stupid website and their NEWLY found rules! Seriously, after all this time they decide to tell us that there can't be any M rated scene and fights that are gory? I just had one of my stories removed and so did my sister! It says perfectly at the top UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! Why won't they let us do that? There should be no rules!

By the way, the song that has been incorporated in this song is not the full song. I only picked out parts I thought would suit a certain time in the story.

Well now that the Queen has spoken, I would like for you all to read my story! (I am a fair Queen after all!) I do apologize for any unladylike like grammar and spelling!

**Disclaimers:** I, Queen of Crack hereby declare that I do NOT own Fairy Tail or ANY of their characters. All in favour of this declaration say I! (**Readers: **I!) Neither do I own this song that is implied in this story! Fun does!

I do however declare that you all enjoy!

* * *

**Tonight**

**One shot**

The guild was holding a party that was in full swing. People getting drunk, others dancing and plain old fights were going on. This was the life in Fairy Tail. There was no changing that. Trying to get Fairy Tail to stop their wild parties was like asking Natsu if you could cut up his scarf from Igneel, or like saying that Gray could go a whole day without stripping. Yeah, it was that impossible.

A certain teen was grinning as his hand was lit on fire. He was about to barrel through everyone in one and he would be able to win this fight. He noticed Gray standing on the other side and he growled. "You just watch ice block! I'm all fired up now!" Everyone shouted as they launched themselves at each other.

The girls just sighed, laughed and carried on dancing themselves around each other as the fight was going on. Another female teen was sitting down at the bar watching the scene with delight as she kept the bar maid company. "Juvia, why don't you go and join everyone? You don't have to sit here you know?" The girl shook her head as her blue locks flew around.

"Juvia will keep you company until we are all out of booze for you to serve to Master and Cana and then Juvia will dance and party." Mira smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Juvia turned her head and her eyes fell on a certain boy that she had been dreaming about lately. A light blush came up to her face when their eyes locked and he grinned at her.

Natsu stopped in mid swing as he was about to punch an unknown guildmate when he noticed Juvia looking at him. He grinned at her and just about dodged the foot that was about to collide with his face.

_Give me a second I _

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom _

_getting higher than the empire state _

_my lover she is waiting for me just across the bar_

He watched as her face lit up like the same colour as his hair and he just had to laugh at how cute she was. He was glad that she came into his life and how she had settled into his heart. He was just as glad that she accepted him just like that too.

Soon, he could feel his stomach rumbling and he didn't really want to ditch the fight. He snuck another glance at Juvia who had looked away and made his decision. He was going to leave the fight and come back to it when he was ready. Jumping over his guild mates, he ran to Juvia. "Hey Juvia, let's go and get something to eat! I'm starving and I'm sure you are too!" His hand slipped down to hers and Mira watched them with happiness.

Juvia meanwhile was blushing at the contact. Even after three weeks of them dating, she still wanted to faint at his touch. "O-okay Natsu-kun." She stood up and he practically ran over to the buffet table. Juvia giggled at him and stood by as he picked up his own food. "Aren't you going to eat, Juvia?" The girl nodded. "Juvia will get whatever you get."

She blushed feeling a little cheesy and leaned into his arm so that he couldn't see her face. Natsu used his free hand to raise up her head and kiss her lips softly.

_You know I'm trying hard to take it back _

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

Natsu grabbed up a huge plate and he found a free table where he sat down and almost stuffed his face. He placed Juvia in his lap and then stopped eating his own portion. He held up a fork to her mouth with a grin on his lips. "Here." They were lost in their own world in the middle of the party as Natsu fed Juvia some of his own food.

In the background, Natsu could just about hear Gray calling out for him and that he wants to show him that he's the stronger one. It seemed that Juvia heard him as well because she started laughing. She leaned into him as they both ate with the loud music thumping in the background. "When we finish eating, show him who's stronger."

Natsu nodded with a grin and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They both talked and ate together.

~x~

Finally, when they finished, the party was getting even more lively. Laxus and his team had just shown up and things were going to get better. Natsu smirked as he stretched at the side. Juvia stood next to him. "This is going to be a guild fight that no one will EVER forget!" He smiled at her and she nodded with her face going red again. Natsu tapped his mouth. "But there is _one _thing I will need before I go and fight. I can't remember what it is though..."

Juvia stood up on her toes and leaned forward to him. "Don't hurt them too badly." She kissed him lightly before he ran off, eating a flame that Levy had accidentally conjured up with her solid script.

_Tonight_

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_than the sun_

No one even minded that the fight was going on. After all, Makarov was drunk along with Cana and they were singing and hiccuping rather loudly. The girls were either dancing, or they were talking over the loud music with the latest gossip. Gajeel was setting up the stage for the new song that he written and Levy was sitting with girls admiring him.

Juvia sat down with them all as they all talked. Lucy sighed at her. "Natsu's fighting, again." Juvia smiled with a knowing smile and sipped her drink that she had brought with her to the table. "Gray is fighting again." Lucy blushed at her. "Touche." Erza sat down with some strawberry cake in front of her. "I don't see why you all get so high strung over a guy."

They all looked at her with their eyes widened as though she was mad. "What about Jellal?" Erza's own eyes widened as some cake flew out of her mouth. She used a napkin to wipe her mouth and went back to eating it. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy leaned forward over the table and smirked at the red head suddenly feeling a little cocky. "Oh? Then why is it that you hooked up with him before any of us?"

Her face was almost the same colour as her hair. "We were friends before!" Her voice was going higher up and soon it would only be dogs that would be able to hear her." Bisca and Ever laughed at her excuse and Juvia also stepped in. Natsu had a tendency to do that and it became a habit for her too. "Then what was that little kiss all about down at the beach?"

The table went silent as they all took in the information. Somehow, Mira had managed to hear the word 'kiss' from all the way from the other side and came running. "You _kissed _Jellal before we all noticed that you two were going _out_?" Erza wanted to ask Juvia how she knew, but she was bombarded with questions like 'how was it' or 'why didn't you tell us?'

There was a loud uproar as everyone who was in the fight suddenly fell to the floor looking exhausted. One person stood on top of the pile with a grin. Gray glared up at him. "Natsu, you bastard!" Natsu kept on laughing. "Just because I beat your frozen arse, doesn't mean I'm a bastard!" They all grumbled and said he must've have eaten a lot, but Natsu jumped down from the pile and sauntered off to Juvia where we grabbed her gently by the waist almost in time with the music.

"Hey, my secret is a good luck kiss from the one I love." All the girls sighed at how romantic he sounded and Juvia went bright red. "Well, I could have kept fighting a little longer, but right now, I have to dance with my girl." Natsu whirled Juvia around as they danced around everyone in the pile.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_so let's set the world on fire_

_we can burn brighter_

_than the sun_

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_and you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home tonight_

"Hey Juvia." The girl looked up at him with wide blue eyes as they moved swiftly on the dancefloor. "Yes Natsu-kun?" He smiled softly at her before their foreheads touched. "I love you _so_ much." A smile found its way across her lips as his own lips crashed upon hers.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this little oneshot of mine! I tried my best! Now as Queen, I do like reviews otherwise I shall behead anyone who doesn't!

Queen of Crack


End file.
